Consumers purchase various products via retail stores. More specifically, retail stores represent the final point of sale (“POS”) before an end-user gains possession of a product. To this end, retail stores often stock and sell a wide variety of products, thus catering to broad customer demands.
Often, multiple consumers, such as members of a single family, may pool their consumer needs together, in order to more efficiently fill those needs. In turn, pooling consumer needs in this manner can result in a single shopper attempting to fill diverse consumer needs during a single visit to a retail store.